Naruto The Crimson Lightning
by Dracalas
Summary: Naruto has been abused for far to long, watch as he becomes a legend in the shinobi world, as a Kumo nin and shake the foundations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyboy, I feel depressed, when I first wrote up this chapter, it looked really good, but then I lost it all :(, but I hope you enjoy this recreated one as mky other is dead *Sob* so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own OC's and my made up techniques

* * *

><p>A young boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a white T shirt with a red spiral on the front with normal black shorts and in bare feet had gotten stuck in the storm that had appeared.<p>

The reason was because the orphanage had kicked him out, the lady saying he was disrupting the peace, but he had stayed quiet the entire time.

A storm had swept through the leaf, high winds and great down pours of rain, keeping most villagers in doors as they waited for the hard storm to pass so they could get back to work.

The leaf village was considered the greatest power in the shinobi nations, as it had survived three wars and had won the wars that had been waged against them.

The 4 hokage had been produced through out the village. The first hokage was renowned for his Wood Release and had found the village with Madara Uchiha. The thing he was most renowned for was his ability to control the tailed beasts.

The second hokage had been renowned for his Water Release, as he could use high leveled water jutsu without a source of water.

The third was renowned for his ability to combine ninjutsu techniques, giving him the name 'The Proffesor'.

The fourth was known to have created one of the most feared jutsu in history, the Flying Thunder God Technique. He had decimated entire armies in seconds, giving him the first Rank of SS class shinobi.

Five years ago, the vilalge had been attacked by the Kyuubi, the fourth hokage had been known to kill the best, but had died doing it.

But the truth was that it had been sealed into Naruto Uzumaki.

He had always wanted to know why everyone hated him. Every time he went to a store, the shop keeper would throw him out and say he was not welcome, it had happened with the other stores as well.

The people in the orphanage did not like him either, whenever the orphanage kids were scaredc, the lady would give them a story and a hug, when Naruto was scared she would say "Shut up and go to sleep" leaving Naruto in the dark.

In the streets people would give him nasty glares and whisper behind his back, he could hear them all, but he did not know what it was all about.

The only people who were nice to him were the hokage and the people at the ramen stand, as they did not let there hate control them and saw Naruto as a normal boy and would sometimes give him free ramen.

People had also started stealing money from him, and verbally abusing him any chance they got.

Naruto sat against a wall, shivering as he put a thin towel he had found at the dumpster, it was smelly but it would have to do. he shivered as the storm got more fierce, he tried to get to sleep, hoping that his misery would end.

* * *

><p>C aka Shee had been sent to scout the hidden leaf village.<p>

He had short blond hair and dark eyes, he wore a white flack jacket with standard shinobi pants and elbow length arm guards, his Kumo headband worn on his forhead proudly.

He had been sent to find out what had been happening in the leaf village these past few years, his mission had been ordered by the Raikage, A himself.

He had a dark cloak to conceal himself so that no leaf nin would notice him. The storm had been helpful as it had interupted the barrier jutsu so that he could sneak past, the guards of the leaf were very few and that could be fatal as they relied to much on jutsu.

Kumo had more guards watching 24 hours a day, looking out for any possible attacks.

Kumogakure had been renowned for there lightning techniques and powerful shinobi that had come out of it. There village held two Jinchuuriki which no one knew about, as they were the trump cards of the village.

Kumo had survived two tailed beast attacks so they were very powerful in combat.

C wlaked through the village, his arm held up, trying to keep away the heavy winds hitting against him, it was very stormy this day, quite ironic he thought.

C came across something that was very rare in hidden villages, a young boy lying against a wall with a thin towel in the middle of a storm. He looked quite dirty and looked that he hadn't eaten in days.

C felt pity and sympathy for the boy, this sight made him dislike the leaf village even more, they would leave a child out in the middle of a storm, he scowled at that.

He walked up to the boy but could sense chakra on his stomach, it was slight but he could feel it. He lifted his shirt up and pumped chakra into his stomach, once done a seal appeared.

It had slight demonic chakra in it, he was a sensory ninja so he could feel it, barley.

'A Jinchuuriki?' the seal looked much more complicated then Lord Bee's, meaning that kid could be a Jinchuuriki.

The Kyuubi had attacked 5 years ago so if his suspicions were correct then this was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune which attacked the leaf. If he were to take the boy to Kumo, then it would have three Jinchuuriki and the boy would be treated better, as Kumo nin thought of Jinchuuriki as there guardians, they had much respect.

Thinking it over, he grabbed the boy and hopped out of the village.

After thirty minutes the storm finally calmed and he started to set up campe, once he had done the fire, he threw a blanket over the boy.

After ten minutes the boy woke up, groaning and rubbing his eyes. Once he set sight on C he crawled back in fear, thinking this man would hurt him. Once C saw that he quickly clamed Naruto down.

"I wont hurt you, I'm just here to talk" Naruto relaxed but stayed on guard.

"Are you a Kumo nin" C was amazed of his knowledge at such a young age 'Smart kid' he nodded to Naruto.

"So whats your name" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said in a proud voice.

'Uzumaki, I heard that they had been wiped out in the second shinobi war' shrugging he said "My name is Shee but you can call me C for short" Naruto smiled brightly at that.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Kumo" Naruto started thinking, if he went then old man hokage would be sad and so would the ramen chefs.

But if he went to Kumo hie might be liked as they did not know him.

"Why am I hated" Naruto said, his voice full of sorrow, he need to know why everybody dispised his very being.

C sighed "You are a Jinchuuriki, a container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, there are 8 others out there just like you. Your not the only one, we have two Jinchuuriki in our village and they are very respected" Naruto bowed his head, so that was why everyone hated him , they thought he was the Kyuubi but he was only a container.

"I'll go with you" C smiled but then said "First you need something to eat" C and Naruto then ate fish together, this could be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

><p>The hokage had felt very weary, he had just found out that Naruto had disappeared from the village two days ago when the storm was brewing. he felt worried but there was nothing he could do.<p>

The council had been keeping him back and from searching for him. The council had gianed much control over the years and he could not trust Danzo.

He had a feeling that he root shinobi were still operational and doing secret missions without his knowledge but he had no proof of that, so his day had not turned out good.

He also had stacks of paper work to do, when would it end.

He sighed as he looked out the window 'Where are you Naruto'

* * *

><p>Naruto and C had been traveling for two days and C felt that he needed to teach Naruto a few things so that he could survive in case of an attack.<p>

"Naruto come here, I'm going to teach you a few things" Naruto nodded eagerly and ran up to him.

"Ok first, i want you to do as many push ups as you can, can you do that?" C questioned, he thought that he couldn't but he was surprised when Naruto did 50 push ups before running out of breath 'Alot of stamina'.

"Ok Naruto thats good, take a few minutes to catch your breath" Naruto nodded and slowly breathed in and out once he got his breath back C then started teaching him the basic Taijutsu kata's.

Naruto got them down pretty quick, C was quite amazed at his fast progress.

"Oh yea, there's this weird thing I can do, when I concentrate hard enough, I can make this weird red stuff" C watched in amazement as small bits of red lightning went through Naruto's hand.

Naruto started shaking it in pain, it must have hurt a little bit, and he had little control.

"We better move out" C picked up Naruto and put him on his shoulders, they then headed for Kumo, C was quite anxious at what the Raikage would think.

* * *

><p>C and Naruto finally arrived at the gates fo Kumogakure, it was large and it seemed that alot of the buildings were built on rocks and mountains. Naruto looked on in amazment whiel C smiled.<p>

"Halt" a Kumo guard said.

"I am C, jonin rank. I am here to report to the Raikage on an extremely imortant matter" once the guard saw the headband, he saluted and C hopped to the Raikage tower on the mountain while Naruto looked at the clouds in wonder, it was incredible, the village was big.

C noticed the look of wonder and once again smiled.

Once they got to Raikage's tower C put Naruto down and opened the door.

Once they got in they saw the Raikage smash his fist throught the paper work in anger, it haunted all kage to this very day.

The Raikage, A had dark skin and dark eyes, he wore the standard Raikage uniform and he generated greats amount of power that forced respect and authority, on his hands were to massive golden guantlets that looked really cool in Naruto's opinion.

"C what are you doing here" the Raikage questioned, his voice deep and strong.

"Raikage-sama, while in the leaf village I came across this young boy, who's name is Naruto, he seemed to be treated badly as he was left in the middle of a storm. i took him out of it and asked him a few questions, I found out that he is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune" A's eyebrows rised at that "I then asked him if he would like to join this village, he said yes so I cam here as quickly as I could.

I trained him in the basic Taijutsu kata's and he mastered them extremely fast, we also discovered that he could use a red type of lightning" A's eyes widened.

Flashback

A destroyed forest was all that was left, trees were split in half, the ground was scorched.

A was on his knees, breathing heavily as he had lost his battle against a powerful opponent.

The man had red spiky hair which went down to his top back and he wore a red trench coat which went down to his knees and wore standard shinobi pants coloured red.

"What is your name" the red haired stranger asked.

"I am A" A said, still gasping for breath.

"I am Raiden, I would like to ask a favour of you"

Flashback End

A looked opn silently, C looked worried and pale, what was the Raikage's answer going to be.

"Then consider him a member of this village" C sighed in relief while Naruto grinned happily.

Just then the door opened and out walked a dark haired man with dark skin and dark eyes, a sword strapped to his back and a lazed look on his face. He wore the same clothing as C.

"Who is this" Darui asked, his voice bored, but he was curious as to who that was.

"This is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, a new Kumo member, former leaf citizen" Darui nodded and yawned in boredom, so a another Jinchuuriki was going to join the village, this would be interesting.

"Naruto, it is time to start your traning" Naruto gulped, something felt wrong, the feeling of impending doom coming upon him.

The next seven years Naruto started traning to become a strong shinobi.

The first year they kept it easy and had Naruto do 50 push ups a day, 50 punches, kicks then a few laps around the traning field to build up his strength. They did it for about 2 months and when Naruto was ready they added weights and once done. They got him to do 100 each, he did that and soon his strength and speed was quite great. They spent 2 full years increasing Naruto's speed and strength.

He then started using gravity seals and got even faster and stronger. He had aquired even greater speed and strength. They then started traning his reflexes as they would throw rocks at him, then kunai and shuriken then bigger things that would be quite hazardous to most people.

Naruto had then met Killer Bee, who had taken an instant liking to him and Naruto even started helping him make raps, to much of the horror of the Kumo nin. Bee had then said he would train Naruto in kenjutsu, which Naruto eagerly nodded at such a chance.

They had spent some practice in it, Naruto was quite good at it and started trying to make his own style for his dual swords. They were pure red steel which could channel all types of chakra into and could take away 25% usage of chakra for techniques when used with the dual swords.

They then went back to traning his reflexes another year with the help of the Raikage, where he had to dodge trees and water dragons for hours. Naruto's healing factor helped much and Naruto had found the shadow clone jutsu hidden in the village, which they had been looking for, as it had been copied off the leaf village forbidden scroll, which was unknown how they did it.

He used the secret and he started Ninjutsu, where he had learnt that he could use the same red lighting that Raiden the Thunder God, said to be the most powerful shinobi in history had used the lightning. Raiden had not been put in the bingo book because no one had lived to see him except the Raikage A and the yellow flash.

The Raikage and Darui had started traning Naruto in lightning Release, giving him a great edge when he used his shadow clones to help master the techniques at great speeds. The Raikage had even taught Naruto the lightning armor, where Naruto's would turn red, as any lightning technique he used would become red.

The next year Naruto had met the Kyuubi, he wasn't as bad as many people thought and had told Naruto the reasons he had attacked the village, where Naruto had hugged him, shocking Kyuubi greatly as no mortal had ever done that and none of his hosts were this kind.

Naruto had then trained in the Kyuubi's chakra where he could go 3 tails wihtout losing control, but he had once gone 4 tails and nearly went on a rampage, but was restrained by Killer Bee in his Tailed beast form where Naruto had quickly calmed down.

Naruto then kept traning in his Taijutsu, getting extremely good as his relfexes doubled with the red lightning. He had also learnt a few water technqiues so he could mix the two together.

Naruto had reached a high level thanks to his shadow clones and notes left behind by Raiden, which had been given to A years ago, as Raiden had predicted that something like this would happen.

Naruto had made friends with Omoi and Karui, and Samui respected him greatly for his extreme determination and will. Naruto had grown up to love Kumo and would protect at any cost.

Naruto then started practicing his hand signs until he could do them at high speeds, where he then started mastering the jutsu, where he could do shadow clone with no hand seals and not even saying it.

The next Year Naruto got control over another two tails, as he had accomplished what Bee had when he took him to the island from time to time. Kyuubi also gave Naruto some idea's for jutsu, but the hardest jutsu for Naruto learn was Lightning force. The first time he had tried it he had burnt off all of his skin and had to be taken to the hospital for immediate attention.

Naruto had then trained more chakra control, he had learnt tree climbing, water walking, mountain walking where he had fell off many times and broken something. Naruto then started traning more in kenjutsu, hoping to gain more mastery in it.

Naruto then spent the last year in fully controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, which had been a pain as it's power was immense. Thanks to the cooperation of Kyuubi Naruto was able to do it.

Watch out world, Naruto Uzumaki is gonna shake it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and I know Naruto is over powered, but he will need it, there will be some damn powerful enemies. So hope you enjoy good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I am so relived that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that this one will be just as good, also there will be an extremely low chance that Naruto will be paired with a leaf nin or citizen, I'm sorry to the readers that like those, but I dont like those pairings. Anyway enjoy :).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and my made up techniques.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in Kumogakure, the Raikage had finished all of his paperwork thanks to a tip to use shadow clones. But that peace was destroyed when a series of earthquakes started running through the village, blowing people off there feet, it was quite suprising that no buildings were damaged.<p>

Once the earthquakes finished the Raikage pulled of his kage hat and set it on the table, he knew the cause of this, and he was going to stop it.

The Raikage jumped straight through the wall, leaving his secretary Mabui alone.

"Not again" Mabui said, this always happened, and they had to spend more money fixing the wall, if only the Raikage could show a little restraint. She looked down and saw the paperwork finished and sighed in relief, at least that was done.

* * *

><p>At Unraikyo a massive yellow explosion suddenly erupted, blowing away hills, boulders and mountains. What was left was a crater, and some serious destruction.<p>

A dark skinned man with a blond goatee, a tattoo on his right shoulder with the kanji iron and on his left cheek is a tattoo for a bulls horn. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes, he also wore the standard Kumo flak jacket with a red rope tied around his waist. He wore standard hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals and a white scarf around his neck. On his back were seven swords and on his forehead was a white coloured Kumo headband.

He was Killer Bee.

In the crater a person could be heard groaning. A young boy stood up he was about 13 or 14, and he had blond spiky hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, blue eyes and had a Kumo headband worn proudly on his forhead.

He wore the standard Kumo flak jacket, standard baggy pants and shinobi sandals. Sheathed at his back were dual swords with red tags attatched.

He was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Damnit Bee, why did you shoot me at point blank range" Naruto groand out as he got up, wiping the dust off his flak jacket.

Naruto and Bee had been sparing and it had turned dangerous, like always. Bee had shot a Tailed beast bomb straight in Naruto's face when he was about to do lariat on Bee. Luckily Naruto had used Kyuubi's chakra toblock the attack, but he had been blown away by the force.

"Hey lil nine, I only used five" Bee did his terrible rap, making Naruto laugh, it was a good thing he had used only 5 tails, or Naruto would have had most of his skin blown off like when he tried lightning force.

"So Bee, lets get it down" Naruto bent down and charged his red lightning armor and shot forward and so did Bee, unleashing 5 tails of Hachibi's chakra. Naruto's lightning armor shot in all directions as it activated while he was running, Bee's demonic chkra whipped around.

They both hit each others necks with there arms and yelled "**Lariat/Lariat**" Bee was pushed into a mountain but did not fall, but Naruto was shot away and put in a mountain.

The force of their lariat had made a crater on the ground.

"That all you got lil nine" the mountain were Naruto was suddenly exploded, showing Kyuubi's chakra bubbling around Naruto's body. Naruto smirked and shot a chakra arm straight at Bee.

Bee quickly dodged but another chakra arm came out the side and slapped him across the field, breaking the ground and kicking up more dust. Bee picked himself up and yelled "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE" Hachibi's chakra started bubbling around Bee's body, showing six tails while only three were on Naruto.

"I better step this up" Naruto mumbled and charged his lightning armor with Kyuubi's tails. The chakra they were releasing was massive and would scare the hell out of a heap of people.

"**Lightning Bomb"** a ball of red lightning charged up into his hand while Bee pulled out all seven of his swords and held them into his seven sword dance style. Naruto appeared in front of Bee and thust his hand forward, only for Bee to dodge and try and slice him with four of his swords.

Naruto slided under him and discharged the ball of red lightning and unsheathed his red steel swords and charged them with red lightning. Naruto charged forward and engaged Bee in a hardcore sword fight.

They seemed to be blurs as they kept fightning all over the field.

Naruto sliced the air with his swords and two slashes of red lightning shot forward. Bee quickly handstanded over them and aimed a kick for Naruto's head, only for him to dodge and swing his sword at Bee's back, cutting straight through him.

Naruto got a shock when Bee turned into lightning, meaning he had used a lightning clone.

Bee and Naruto quickly appeared meters away from each other and prepared to do a lariat as they shot forward once again, only for them to hear **"Double Drop Kick" **before they found two feet on there heads and them kissing the ground.

They both groaned in pain as the Raikage stepped on them again and jumped off.

"Thats enough you idiots, the citizens have been freaking out at the so called earthquakes" the Raikage yelled.

"Ok ok" Naruto said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, the Raikage was a fast bastard. Bee also got up doing the same as Naruto.

"Whats up big bro, wanna watch the show" Bee's got an answer when a fist met his face, shooting him into the same mountain.

"Stop fooling around" Naruto got up and did a few stretches from his exercise which most people would call hardcore deathmatches.

"Anyway I need you two for a mission" Naruto nodded but then said "What about Yugito" the Rakage rubbed his head and said "She's on another mission" Naruto nodded once again and Bee came back into the clearing after getting out of the mountain.

"So what are we to do" Naruto said, grabbing his swords and sheathed them onto his back. While Bee did the same. The Raikage sighed in annoyance "There are rumors of a old base with ninja techniques in there, I want you to recover any techniques if there are ones" Naruto and Bee nodded and disappeared to go gather there supplies.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the streets of Kumo, waving to people who waved to him. It felt great to see the smiles on the faces of the people he was protecting. As Naruto was walking he saw someone in the distance waving to him.<p>

He looked a bit harder and saw that it was C, he cracked a grin and ran up to him.

"Hey Naruto" C said, a smile on his face at seeing Naruto again. Naruto was practically a little brother to him and he would gladly protect him. He had watched Naruto's training and felt proud at Naruto's accomplishments and gaining such a strength so fast.

Naruto felt very happy to see him, it had been six months since he had seen him and he was a brother or father figure to him.

"Hey C, I' m going to be going onto a mission" C smiled.

"Thats great, I wish you luck, I need to go to the Raikage tower so good bye, how about we get something to eat once you come back" Naruto nodded happily and waved as he ran to his apartment to grab his things.

Naruto jumped into his apartment and grabbed a big scroll. He tied it around his back and jumped back out, heading for the gates of Kumo.

On the way Naruto slipped and slammed into the pole, groaning while Bee snickered.

"You put that there you bastard" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at Bee.

"Lets just go" with that Naruto and Bee headed off to complete there mission, not knowing what trouble they would get into along the way.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Bee were getting really annoyed, they could not find this so called base or techniques so it was nothing but a rumor. Naruto suddenly jumped into the air, dodging a hail of kunai and shuriken.<p>

Naruto and Bee appeared in a field staring down at the two men in cloaks with red clouds.

"My my, two Jinchuuriki" Kisame said, an insane grin on his face, he would enjoy fighting two Jinchuuriki and he had heard that these two had full control over there Tailed beasts.

Itachi stared at them blankley, but on the inside he was curios as to how strong these two would be.

Naruto and Bee looked at each other and nodded and shot forward, Itachi blocked Naruto's blow and they both disappeared into a different clearing and so did Bee and Kisame.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto Vs Itachi<span>

Naruto and Itachi stared each other down, watching for any movement. Itachi decided to do the first move.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball" **a massive ball of flames was shot out of Itachi's mouth and headed straight for Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air and went through a series of hand seals before yelling **"Crimson Bolt" **a bolt of red lightning shot out of Naruto's finger tips, aiming for Itachi.

Once it hit Itachi turned into crows and Naruto brought up his arm, blocking a kick from Itachi. Suddenly Itachi disappeared into more crows and the world started distorting, meaning it was a Genjutsu.

Naruto clapped his hands and the genjutsu broke, and Itachi jumped away, studing Naruto 'He's strong' Itachi went through a series of hand seals before saying **"Fire Style: Fireball" **a ball of flame shot out of Itachi's mouth, but was stopped once it hit Naruto's charged lightning armor.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi, aiming a kick for his head, only for him to block, but get electrocuted, forcing him to jump away. His arm was burning and smoking.

Itachi threw kunai at Naruto and said **"Shadow Kunai Technique" **the kunai split into hundreds and headed for Naruto. Naruto charged more red lightning and hit level two of his lightning armor, deflecting the kunai that were about to hit him.

His chakra was rising slowly and Itachi was amazed, only 13 and he was holding his own agianst him, but he didn't have as much experience as he had not been on many missions.

Itachi went through more hand signs and said **"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet" **a bullet of condensed water headed for Naruto, hoping to electrocute him with his own lightning.

Naruto summoned a heap of shadow clones and used them to block the condensed water that was about to hit him. Using the smoke to his advantage Naruto shot forward and slammed his arm and Itachi's neck **"Lariat" **Itachi was blasted back by the force, but turned into a heap of crows.

'He's strong' Naruto thought and quickly dodged the fireball heading for him.

* * *

><p><span>Killer Bee Vs Kisame<span>

Bee watched his opponent and smirked "Lets play mother fucka" Bee disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame and aimed a kick for his head, but Kisame ducked and did a series of hand seals.

**"Water Style: Water Shock Wave" **a huge wave of water exploded aorund Kisame, blowing away Bee. Bee pulled out a kunai and charged it withlightning chakra then threw it straight at Kisame.

Kisame used his sword to block the electrical kunai 'Hmm, a Kunai with lightning chakra to increase penertration' Kisame ran and swung his sword at Bee, Bee pulled up two of his swords and blocked the attack.

But Kisame then kicked Bee straight in the stomach, shooting him into the forest. Suddenly red chakra exploded from the forest and out came Bee with his Tailed beast cloak.

Bee pulled out another sword and the red chakra covered and he shot forward, Kisame blocked the attack and his sword ate away the red chakra that was on Bee.

"Hehehe, Samahada eats chakra, and yours is delicous" Bee was completely serious now, this guy was easily S rank, and that sword wasn't helping. Kisame suddenly went through hand seals and yelled **"Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks" **sharks made of water appeared in mid air and headed straight for Bee.

The sharks suddenly exploded and Kisame heard "Ya miss with tha bull then ya get tha horns" before Bee headbutted Kisame into the stomach, shooting him into the forest.

A giant water dragon exploded from the forest and slammed straight into Bee, but luckily Bee had put up more of Hachibi's chakra and it had dampened the attack but the force had blown him away.

"It's time for version 2, YEAAA" Bee suddenly exploded with red chakra and five tails were whipping behind him as he went into version 2 of Tailed beast mode. Kisame walked out of the forest smirking but got smashed in the stomach again, only for him to turn into a water clone.

Bee suddenly lost five tails of his chakra as Kisame's sword ate it away. He quickly jumped back and charged up a lightning bomb and shot forward, intent on smashing his hand through Kisame's gut.

Ksiame smirked and trapped him into a water prison, only for it to break as more demonic chakra exploded from him. Kisame jumped back and was grinning madly, this would be fun.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto Vs Itachi<span>

Naruto went to kick Itachi in the head but Itachi blocked and went for a punch to his midsection. Naruto jumped up and went to perform a drop kick but Itachi jumped away and shot out another fireball.

Naruto recharged his lightning shield and slammed through the fireball, putting it out and smashing into Itachi, only for him to turn into more crows. Naruto suddenly appeared behind itachi and kicked him away. Itachi quickly recovered from the attack and barley dodged the foot that almost broke his neck.

Itachi activated his sharingan and went into a Taijutsu battle. Itachi threw a punch to Naruto's stomach but Naruto dodged and had to dodge the kick that nearly got him in the face.

Itachi appeared behind him and stabbed him with a kunai, only for it to break on contact but blow Naruto away and the crow clone.

Naruto barley dodged another fireball, they were stronger and he noted that once Itachi had activated his sharingan it had gotten harder.

Suddenly Naruto found himself in a red and white world "What" Itachi appeared in front of him and C was on his knees.

"You are in my Genjutsu" Itachi stabbed a kunai through C's head, making Naruto yell "No" Itachi then started killing more of his friends. Naruto's eyes started getting more red and red before a massive amount of demonic chakra exploded from him.

His roar was so great and the Genjutsu broke "Wha-" Itachi didn't get to finish as Naruto had punched him straight through the forest.

Itachi got up but had to dodge the blast of chakra which destroyed a bunch of tree's behind him. A chakra arm slammed into Itachi, blowing him away.

Naruto was completely covered in pure red chakra with four tails whipping behind him, he had taken the form of a fox. Naruto charged up a laser of chakra and shot it out, slicing Itachi in half only for him to turn to a crow clone, but then got hit by another chakra arm.

Naruto roared and trees were swept away by the great force.

**"Naruto, thats enough" **Naruto stopped when he heard Kyuubi's voice "I lost control" Naruto said as he looked down at his hands, not seeing the retreating Itachi.

* * *

><p>Itachi arrived to where Kisame was and said "Where leaving" Kisame nodded, which was surprising, but Itachi noticed Kisame's sword was red and burning. They both disappeared.<p>

Once they did, Bee quickly jumped to where Naruto was and found him sitting on the ground "I lost control" Naruto said, he felt sad and angry that he lost control.

"Naruto, dont worry" Naruto then looked at Bee "But I could have hurt a friend" Bee nodded "But you didn't, thats what counts, I have lost control before, so dont worry" Naruto smiled at Bee "We better get going" Bee nodded and they both started heading back to Kumo.

Bee new that Naruto didn't feel alright but he would feel better when he got some time to figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **I hope you enjoyed, wow, I am a slow typer, I need to practice more. Anyway hope you enjoyed and If you have any questions for me, then ask away :).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am really glad that people are enjoying this fanfic, so I bring you another chapter, enjoy :).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Bee had just gotten back to the village of Kumogakure after they had rested after there tiresome battle. They were currently being debriefed at the Raikage tower on what happened.<p>

"Hmm, I see, you got caught up in a battle with two S rank criminals, and Naruto you lost control over the demonic energy, I have one thing to say" Naruto and Bee looked at him expectantly.

"WE ARE GOING TO TURTLE ISLAND WHERE I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU STRONGER" A yelled before he grabbed Naruto and Bee by the throats and smashed through the newly fixed wall.

"Wait!, I promised C that we'd get something to eat" A stopped and looked at Naruto seriously before tears started streaming down the Raikage's face.

"Yes, you go and see your father figure and bring up old times, but once your done we go to turtle island" Naruto nodded and disappeared once the Raikage let go of him. Bee tried to escape but stopped once he heard A.

**"Elbow" **Bee was smashed in the side by A's elbow and shot through the village.

Another normal day in Kumo.

* * *

><p>Naruto sprinted to the sushi bar, once he got there he saw C sitting on the seat looking around and once C saw him his face broke into a smile as he waved Naruto over. In record speed Naruto was right next to him and had already orded some sushi.<p>

C had gotten him to like the stuff when he had taken Naruto there the first three days he had being in Kumo.

"Hey C" Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto, I see that you have been busy" C said, noticing Naruto's tattered clothes and the dirt on his face. He seemed to have been in a battle.

"I got into a fight with Itachi Uchiha and Bee got into a fight with Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi had trapped me into a Genjutsu and made me watch some horrible things and I lost control over the demonic chakra" Naruto's head had dropped once he mentioned horrible and C had noticed.

"Dont worry Naruto, I know that you can get through any obstacle and I support you" Naruto's face broke into a grin as C finished his sentence.

"Thanks C, oh, the sushi is ready" Naruto and C dug into there food and started talking about old times and the experiences with the Raikage, C had laughed quite a bit at the things Naruto had gotten into and the pranks he had pulled.

"Oh well, I'm done C, I have to go meet the Raikag-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish as A had grabbed Naruto by the head, and had Bee in a strangle hold. A sped off with Naruto and Bee in hand and headed for tutrle island at such insane speeds that people would mistake the dust for a sand storm.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Bee flew through the air and landed onto turtle island, groaning at the craters that there bodys had made.<p>

"Damnit, how the hell do you move so fast" Naruto groaned out, the speed the Raikage was going at was just to insane, he flet like he was running through a hurricane.

"I'm the Raikage kid" that was the answer Naruto got before he fell to the ground again, nursing his head at the painful landing he had to endure.

"Bee, go do some more training so you dont have to relie on Hachibi, and dont you dare start rapping or I will break your voice box" Bee dropped his head and walked away, not wanting to loose his 'Awesome rap voice' as he called it.

"Kid, it's time to spar" Naruto nodded as Kyuubi had healed his head.

Naruto and A stared each other down before Naruto burst forward in an impressive speed and so did A, once there knuckles impacted, Naruto was blown back by the force of the punch as A had more strength and speed, giving him a great advantage.

Naruto got back up and charged at A once again, Naruto landed a kick but A was not affected in the least. He grabbed Naruto by the leg and slammed him into the ground, only for Naruto to puff into smoke.

A ducked his head and dodged the kick and appeared above Naruto and yelled **"Drop Kick" **Naruto barely dodged as A's foot made a crater once it impacted the ground.

Naruto decided that he would need to kick this up a notch and charged his lightning armor to level one. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind A in a greater speed and landed a kick to A's head which actually would have hurt a kage, but A wasn't a normal kage, he only shrugged it off and kicked Naruto away once again.

'I'm getting no where with this' Naruto held out his hand and said **"Lightning Bomb" **Naruto charged forward and was about to slam the ball of lightning into the A's chest but used his golden guantlet to block the attack.

A charged his lightning armor to level 1 and things got dangerous. A appeared behind Naruto and kicked him into the air and yelled **"Elbow Bolt" **lightning concentrated at A's elbow and slammed down on Naruto when he appeared above him.

Naruto was sent crashing to the ground and a cloud of dust was formed. Naruto got out holding his broken arm and pumped some of Kyuubi's chakra in it so it would heal. The sounds of cracking could be heard as his bones were put back into place.

**"Look out" **Kyuubi said and Naruto barely dukced under the foot that wuld have pounded his head in.

**"Lightning Streak" **Naruto's fist slammed into A's gut and thanks to his fully charged chakra arm A was sent across the field, only for him to puff into smoke.

'Shadow clone' Naruto looked around but couldn't see A anywhere.

A suddenly ripped out of the ground and punched Naruto in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Naruto quickly channeled chakra to his feet to lessen the impact, once he touched the ground it exploded into a crater.

"That is it" Naruto growled and activated his crimson Thunder armor.

Crimson Thunder was a very powerful technique which would channel lightning through all parts of the body, increasing his reflexes ten fold, his speed would triple and his strength would double. Anything that came into contact with Naruto would be electrocuted, as a heap of lightning was spreading through Naruto.

The draw back was Naruto's body would get damaged over time when using the technique and Kyuubi's chakra wasn't able to keep up as long as the technique was active.

Naruto suddenly appeared and A got serious, dodging then aiming for a kick to Naruto's midsection which was dodged, with Naruto following with a kick to A's back.

A could see that Naruto's body was starting to smoke as the technique kept going. A quickly went into level two of his lightning armor and his relfexes tripled along with speed and strength.

Lightning armor level two with the Raikage using it could take on the Crimson Thunder technique.

A appeared infront of Naruto and delivered a punch, which Naruto blocked but was blown back where A followed up and kicked Naruto in the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Crimson Thunder disactivated and Naruto got up and started channeling Kyuubi's chakra through his body, bringing out 6 tails. Naruto shot forward like a bullet and A quickly dodged the fist that was aiming for his head.

**"Elbow Bolt" **A smashed Naruto in the side but Naruto used a chakra arm to smack A away from him.

Naruto roared and a ball of pure chakra shot out of his mouth, blowing away trees and smashing A in the chest.

Once A recovered there was a bruise on his chest, showing just how strong he was.

Naruto channeled more of Kyuubi's chakra and now had nine tails swinging behind him, but A wouldn't have that and grabbed Naruto and yelled **"Liger Bomb" **and slammed Naruto into the ground, the force made a massive crater and Naruto's chakra disappated.

Naruto woke up five minutes later groaning, if it werent for the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto may have died.

"Your getting strong brat" A commented.

"Yea but you still beat me with your weights on" yes, the Raikage was damn powerful. His golden guantlets were weights and his golden belt was at least the weight of a mountain, not to mention the gravity seals on his Raikage cloak and on his body.

His chakra bands on his shins were weighing boulders and there were 6 on each.

Naruto could remember the day that he and others had to carry the belt.

Flashback

Naruto, C, Darui, Bee, Karui, Atsui, Yugito and Omoi were struggling to hold the belt, Naruto was in his intial Jinchuuriki mode and so was Bee and yet it still felt extremely heavy.

"I cant-" They all fell to the ground and the belt fell next to them with a great thud and a large crater.

"This is heavy as hell, I need to empty my bells"

"BEE" they all yelled in disgust.

Flashback End

Naruto shivered in fear at that thought, he did not want to experience that again.

**"Naruto, I need to tell you something" **Kyuubi said, Naruto nodded and informed A to which he nodded.

Naruto entered his mindscape and walked past all of the pipes and sewer like hallways, he came to the front of a massive cage and two red orbs stared at him in the darkness.

**"Naruto, I am here to give you a choice in power" **Naruto listened in confusion to what Kyuubi was saying,

**"I have the ability to grant things to you, your first choice is NinTai, a form of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu just like the Raikage, my powers would give you a greater speciality and easier learning, next, Elemental supremecy, it would allow you to have great control in all elements, third, is physicaly ability, my chakra would be converted into your physical attributes, and I mean all of them, but remember all of these have draw backs and you are only allowed to pick one" **Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I'll think about it" Naruto said, Kyuubi nodded, if a fox could nod and Naruto found himself outside of his mindscape.

"Are you done" A questioned. To which Naruto nodded.

"Good, it's time to train" Naruto nodded and A started teaching Naruto the advantages and uses that his techniques could go by when combined.

In the cage Kyuubi thought.

**'I can sense it, war, blood shed, hatred, but where could it be happening, I hope that they do not come' **Kyuubi kept worrying about the things that may happen, and the dangerous that they would face in the future.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **It's done, and I know that it is a short chapter but I have been quite tired, as I stay up till 3 in the morning playing games, doing homework, reading fanfiction, I also did such on a school night, sigh I better stop doing that, well im off to sleep and get my sleeping order back.

Also, the Raikage is awesome and op and I cannot wait to show my OC's, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed the previous chapters of Naruto the Crimson Lightning, so I bring you another chapter.

ddcj1990: I really don't know what to make the pairing, but I will keep your suggestion in mind, I have never been good at pairing's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>A, Naruto and Bee had just gotten back from turtle island, there were a few problems that had happened.<p>

Flashback

"I DONT WANT TO BE EATEN!" Naruto screamed as a massive turtle was currently trying to devour him.

Flashback End

Luckily A had arrived with Bee and they had stopped the massive turtle from eating Naruto, as he had sought of set off an Imari (Menacing Ball) when he was fighting the Raikage.

The turtle hadn't been happy, and Naruto promised to get the turtle something special the next time he came around as an apology, suprisingly the turtle liked to eat, alot.

Naruto and Bee were currently in the Raikages office with C and Mabui.

Naruto suddenly said "Some shit's gonna go down, and I think I lost a pound" A, C and Mabui all looked at Naruto strangely while Bee was scribbling furiosly in his notebook.

"Sorry, Kyuubi has been acting strange lately and it has been affecting me" everyone nodded and the A pulled out a scroll with the label mission on the front of it, Naruto looked at him curiosly and grabbed the scroll, once opened he started to read through it.

Naruto suddenly dropped the scroll to the floor and looked up to A "A-a-a solo mission" Naruto said with such glee written all over his face, he had always had to go on a mission with someone else, and it never did turn out well.

"Yes, it's not that hard, you just have to kill someone by the name of Gato" Naruto nodded to A.

"Don't fuck this up or your a sittin duck" Bee said, to which Naruto sent him a glare.

"I'll stick my foot up yo ass, so go talk to the class" Naruto said as he pointed to the three people watching, to which Naruto had to dodge a chair, curtosy of A.

"Not bad, not bad" Bee said as he wrote down the words in his notebook for safe keeping and future reference.

C just sighed and smiled at what those two got into all of the time, it seemed that old times don't change.

A watched in annoyance, they did this all the time, why didn't he just gag them and use them for kunai practice, oh thats right, they were like brothers to him, but he still kept the kunai part in the back of his mind.

Mabui just put another stack of paperwork in front of the Raikage and walked away, not noticing the Raikage sulking

"Get moving" A said to Naruto, where Naruto mock saluted before disappearing.

Bee walked out of the office, getting ready to get some chumps to set up his concert.

* * *

><p>Naruto leaped through a series of tree's, looking for the target.<p>

Naruto came across something interesting, it seemed to be a battle. He used Kyuubi's vision to see further and saw Zabuza of the mist, now this was interesting, an A rank shinobi, efficent with water jutsu. Naruto then saw Kakashi Hatake of the leaf, to which he narrowed his eyes 'Leaf village'.

Naruto saw a black haired boy watching the battle intently, along with a pink haired girl, to which Naruto nearly puked, he had never seen such a hair colour, that was abnormal. There also seemed to be a old man with a straw hat, he also caught sight of a black haired boy with an emotionless face.

Naruto felt that he should crash the party, so he did.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Zabuza were facing off against each other, looking for any weak spots or sudden movements.<p>

Zabuza had a trap preapared to catch Kakashi in, but sadly his plan would not work.

**"Lightning Bomb" **Naruto came down with a red ball of lightning in his hand, shocking the water. Kakashi jumped away from the water, as did Zabuza, as they would hate to be hit by that.

"Sorry, I felt that I needed to interupt this battle" Naruto said, rubbing his head as he looked around.

Kakashi took a step back as he looked at the boy's face, blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek. This was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki of the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, before he had disappeared from the village where no one could find him.

A squad of anbu had been sent to find Naruto, as Kakashi had been on the team sent by the hokage. They had come back empty handed, the hokage had not given up and kept looking.

He had been furios once he heard that Naruto had been tossed out of the orphanage, Naruto had been like a grandson to him.

The hokage had been quite depressed and Kakashi had seen it all, but the hokage had pushed through and still helped move the village back to its normal state.

"Lets get this party started bandaged dude" Naruto said as he pulled out his two crimson swords, with the tags attatched to the sides. Naruto charged forward at high speeds and Zabuza quickly used his large zanbatou to deflect the attack which would have impaled him.

Naruto smirked and red lightning streamed through his swords as they started cutting through the sword, making Zabuzas eyes widen, he quickly jumped back before Naruto could stab him and quickly ducked to avoid the kick that Naruto sent him as he appeared behind.

Naruto appeared above Zabuza, using an attack which A had taught him.

**"Thunder Slam" **Naruto brought his foot down at high speeds with chakra streaming through it, once he impacted, Zabuza turned to water, meaning a water clone.

Thunder slam was an attack where Naruto would charge lightning in his leg and bring it down at high speed, the speed increases the weight and force of the attack, making it more deadly if hit by.

If the attack did hit the person, then they would be paralysed if they survived the bone breaking slam.

Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and swung his massive blade, intent on cutting him in half. Naruto suddenly said Kai and explosive notes came out of the two tags on Naruto's swords, covering Zabuzas blade, blowing him away.

He slammed into a tree and started groaning, before Naruto could take him out, a pair of senbon hit Zabuza in the neck, killing him, well thats what the leaf nin thought.

"Thank you for weaking him ,it would have been trouble battling him, I had been hunting him for weeks" the hunter nin said.

"Well arn't you going to cut off the head" Naruto questioned, the hunter nin grabbed Zabuza and disappeared, confirming Naruto's suspicions.

"I knew it" Naruto said to himself, once those senbon needles had hit Zabuza, he had suspected something, he didn't know many hunter nin which would use senobn to take out there enemy, most just used a sword or kunai, maybe an assassination technique.

"Who are you" the boy with the dark spiky hair. He wore a blue t shirt, white shorts, standard shinobi sandals, and a leaf headband on his forehead. He was Sasuke Uchiha, last surviver of the Uchiha clan since Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, now enemy, had destroyed the clan, leaving Sasuke an orphan, as he had seen the whole thing for himself.

The second had pink hair, a large forehead and a red skirt with tight black shorts and standard shinobi sandals. She was Sakura Haruno, the first person in her family to become a shinobi and she had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

The third had short black hair and wore a black shirt which exposed his stomach and standard shinobi pants. He was Sai, a member of Danzo's root and was sent to keep an eye on the Uchiha.

Kakashi had spiky silver hair with his headband covering one of his eyes. He wore a mask to cover his face for unkown reasons. He wore the standard jonin vest with a black shirt underneath. He had standard shinobi pants with shinobi sandals. He was Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin, said to have copied 1000 techniques with his eye, which was the sharingan.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before saying "I am Naruto and you are" Naruto snickered on the inside, talking about ducks, this kid had a duck ass hair style.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said, his voice was the meaning of arrogance.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I gotta go, see ya" Naruto disappeared, leaving the dumstruck leaf nin in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Naruto had met the leaf nin and they were now fighting off against Zabuza, the hunter nin Haku had died when he had jumped in the way of Kakashi's Raikari, which had intrigued Naruto, maybe he should learn that, it would be handy later on.<p>

Naruto waited and as he suspected Gato appeared with a few hundred thugs. Naruto had predicted this as Zabuza had been hired by Gato and Naruto had studied Gato's personality and knew that Gato would not pay Zabuza and would rather get rid of him.

Naruto knew that this was the time to interfere, so he appeared in front of them.

Kakashi and the genin, along with tazuna, stared in shock at Naruto as he stood in front of the hundreds without flinching.

"Gato, I am here to kill you so get ready" red chakra started bubbling around Naruto and his Jinchuuriki form surrounded him. He disappeared and 20 thugs had already fallen to the ground, headless.

More thugs kept falling, blood stained the bridge and soon only Gato was left.

"And then there was one" Naruto said, smirking, Kyuubi's bloodlust sometimes gets to him but he controls himself so he does not hurt his friends and the people that are not his targets.

"Please i'll give you anything, just let me live" Naruto thought about it before saying "Ok, i'll go" Naruto walked away and Gato sighed in relief, only for a sword to impale him.

"I lied" Naruto said. Gato bled to death and the people of water country celebrated, forgeting the blood on the bridge.

Shadow clones appeared and brought out sacks on money, giving them to ht epeople of water country.

"Syonara" Naruto said before he disappeared, leaving the jonin and genin behind once again. Sakura had cried when Sasuke woke up, she thought he had been killed when he was fighting Haku in combat.

On this day the bridge was called the great Naruto bridge.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Well thats done, I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think, and I will bring a new chapter as soon as I can, I have been quite busy lately, so see ya :).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far, and also I'm still new to this, so my fics wont be so good, I'd love to hear any tips that would help me make my fics betters in the future, but anyway, here is the 5th chapter, also, Shippuden spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>It was peaceful day, the cool breeze swept through the trees, echoing their tunes.<p>

A tall man with dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, dark eyes and wore a long brown coat which went down to his knees, standard shinobi pants and sandals with a sword sheathed at his side sat at the front of the bar, drinking a glass of water.

Once he was finished he ordered another one, he drunk down that one as well and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Suddenly a hail of kunai and shuriken shot through the bar, ripping through everything that came into contact with them.

A squad of 9 shinobi stood on the trees, they all had Iwagakure headbands on and looked smug, thinking they had killed their target.

One of them suddenly dropped to the ground, his head stuck on the branch that was above him. The Iwa shinobi quickly stood guard, only for another to fall, his body impaled on the branches beneath him.

They were all nervous now, what was going on. Rustling in the bushes made them throw a bunch of kunai, blood spilled from under it, making them think they had killed him.

Two of them jumped to the bush and found the headless Iwa shinobi impaled by kunai.

"Where is he" one of the Iwa shinobi spoke frantically, looking around for the killer.

"I dont know" the second said, his hand on a kunai.

"I'm here" they didn't have time to react as he said **"Wind Style: Exploding Wind Pressure" **a ball of wind exploded in the middle of the Iwa shinobi.

All of them were imapled on the tree branches, the dark haired man watched with no emotion at the act he had done.

He strolled over to the destroyed the bar and pulled the bartenders body from under the rubble.

"I'm sorry" he said, putting a fang on his body before walking away.

* * *

><p>Naruto layed on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines to keep him alive. All of his friends stood around him, worrying and hping that he would wake up soon.<p>

"Bee, what happened" A said, his voice completely serious.

Bee started to recap everything "When you sent us out on a mission with those Shock anbu, we were attacked by some unknown shinobi, we easily dispatched them. In the night, Naruto was in a meditating postion, probaly speaking to Kyuubi, when suddenly he started bleeding, it was everywhere and we had to get him here, I dont know what the cause was" Bee finished.

One of the medic nin walked in "Naruto Uzumaki is stable, Raikage-sama, it seems that the Kyuubi had kept him from dying, barely" the nin finished, everyone sighed in relief, but were still worried.

"Lets let him get some rest" everyone nodded and walked out, although some did, reluctantly.

Mindscape

Naruto woke up inside his mindscape in front of the cage with the paper that said seal on the front.

"Kyuubi, what happened" Naruto asked, he was curious and still couldn't help but shiver at the pain he had experienced.

**"It failed" **Naruto looked on in confusion "Failed?".

**"Yes, and I know why, this seal is more powerful then Raidens" **Naruto stared at Kyuubi suspiciously.

"What do you mean Raiden" Naruto said.

Kyuubi sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it from him forever, it was a matter of time **"Raiden was one of my Hosts" **Naruto looked on in shock, but Kyuubi continued **"The reason why you can use red lightning is because of me, it is a side affect. Raiden was an orphan which was brought into the Uzumaki clan after they found him in a battlefield. They brought him up, but there host was old and dying, so they sealed me into him. I gave him a choice, he chose manipulation over only lightning, that is why he could use Lightning Force. The price to gaining power was that I would be free, once I was, the Uzumaki clan had followed Raiden and put me into another host, Kushina Uzumaki" **Naruto nodded, he had known that Kushina was his birth mother and container over the Kyuubi.

**"I told you to choose when we were outside the village so I would not kill people from there. But this seal is powered by the Shinigami, meaning that the plan backfired and you took the brunt. I'm sorry Naruto" **Kyuubi said, hanging it's head as it finished the sentence.

Naruto just laughed and waved him off "No apologies, It's fine, oh yea, what gender are you" Kyuubi then said **"I'm both" **Kyuubi quickly looked to the side, embarrased and Naruto was pale **"That didn't come out right, I mean that I can be any gender I want, but in truth I dont have one" **Naruto nodded in relief.

**"Well, time for you to go" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto was then thrown out of his mindscape.

Mindscape End

Naruto slowly woke up and saw a few people standing around him, C, Bee and A.

Naruto noticed that his vision was strange, it was like he could only see out one eye.

"Naruto" Naruto turned to A "When you fainted, you lost your left eye, it completely turned to blood and I dont know what is going on" A said.

"Me and Kyuubi made a deal, it backfired" A, C and Bee nodded, they knew Naruto wasn't telling them everything but they didn't question him.

Suddenly a hawk flew in through the window and landed next to Naruto. Naruto shrugged and pulled the note from the bird.

"What does it say" A said, curious as to what Naruto got.

Naruto opened the letter.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto_

_We hereby invite you to compete in the dragon tournament_

_If you win, you shall obtain very rare prizes_

_You are allowed to bring a friend_

_A map is in the seal at the end of the letter_

_We hope to see you there_

_There are no resrictions in the tournament_

_We hope to see you fight_

_Signed_

_Mazeras_

Naruto finished reading and said "Whats the draogn tournament" A stepped back in shock.

"You were invited" A yelled in complete surprise.

C, Bee and Naruto looked at A in confusion, what was he so surprised about.

"Only the strongest are chosen to go to the tournament, I was going to put you into the chunin exam in the leaf village, but this is perfect, if you win you get incredible prizes, if you dont win but do well, you get an automatic jonin rank" Naruto stared in shock, he was so going to do it.

"We are going to double your training, no triple it" the Raikage said, he felt so proud of Naruto for getting invited to such an event.

"The note said I can bring someone with me, I'll bring C" Naruto said, smiling.

C smiled as well, he had heard about the legendary warriors that have competed.

Naruto was filled with a new determintation and would not fail, he gave his word.

* * *

><p>In a room a man with orange redish hair with orange eyes and a coat with a dragon on the back sat, drinking his tea as he had finally finished giving out letters.<p>

"Lord Mazeras, have you finished" one of his guards said.

"Yes" Mazeras responded as he took another sip.

"This tournament is going to be fun, I can just feel it" Mazeras said, as he was the host of the dragon tournaments.

A new guard started tlaking to the other "What is so good about this Mazeras guy" the other guard stared in shock.

"Lord Mazeras has mastered the element of fire and wind, he has defeated countless foes, from chunin level to that of kages. His chakra is said to rival that of tailed beasts and he can decimate forests in a single jutsu. He has been able to do high level techniques with single hand signs and is considered even stronger then Raiden" the Guard said. The other stepped back in shock and noted not to ever disrespect this man.

Mazeras smirked and continued to sip his tea, excited for what the exams would bring.

* * *

><p>In a cave the dreaded Akatsuki planned.<p>

"Itachi, Kisame, I want you to head to the dragon tournament and try and capture any Jinchuuriki that are there, but do not get caught, as the host would surely kill you" then leader of Akatsuki said.

Itachi nodded and Kisame grinned, he wanted to see these powerful shinobi, he had heard that many of them were kage level.

"Kisame, do not think to fight them" Kisame sighed, he did not know how the leader knew what he was thinking.

"Kakuzu, I want you to gain more funds for our plans and Sasori, I want you to gain more information about the Jinchuuriki's strength" Kakuzu and Sasori nodded and disappeared as did Kisame and Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Chapter 5 finished, hope you enjoyed. Also Raiden is considered the strongest, but he is the strongest in lightning manipulation, but that does not mean that he cannot be beaten. As there are more powerful then him. I skipped the chunin exams for Naruto because the dragon tournament would further develop him. But don't worry Naruto will have to go to the leaf sometime and also I wont leave out characters like Omoi, Karui or Samui, they will have there chance and so will Yugito, so good bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I am finally typing up a chapter. My friends have been getting me to draw stargate rings and ships for them, which has been a great hassle, but I bring you this chapter. Also pairing's are unknown right now, but I will come up with something, I am also taking in suggestions, but remember, I suck at pairings, period. I have also been working on my fic, Naruto of the akuma clan, so I have not worked on this as much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day in Kumogakure, birds chirping, a gentle breeze. That was until a yell of <strong>"Elbow Bolt" <strong>and a scream of pain, along with a figure soaring high into the sky, startling people who were close by.

The Raikage wiped the dirt off his Kage cloak, after he sent Killer Bee into the sky once again.

Yugito face palmed "Raikage-sama, do you really have to do that now".

"He would not shut up with his rapping, so he needed to be taught a lesson" the Raikage yelled. Naruto let out a burst of chakra, getting everybody's attention.

"Um, your supposed to be seeing me and C off" all of Naruto's friends rubbed the back of there heads sheepishly and started saying there good byes. Once done Naruto and C prepared to go.

"Lets go to the dragon tournament" Naruto yelled enthusiastically while punching his fist into the air, while C just nodded.

"Wait" a yell caught Naruto's attention, he turned and found the Raikage walking toward him with a strange red and blue gauntlet in his hand.

"Whats that" asked Naruto, while C looked at it with curiosity.

"This is a chakra gauntlet, it amplifies lightning manipulation by quite alot, so I thought it would come in handy for the tournament, so good luck" Naruto grinned and put on the gauntlet, flexing every few seconds.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to put this to good use" Naruto and C then leaped away, headng for the tournament area.

**8 days later**

Naruto and C had finally arrived to the tournament, but not without trouble. They had quite a few meetings with bandits, as the dragon tournament was a great opportunity to attack people heading there for a good amount of cash and items.

Naruto and C came across two guards. They both wore vests with red claws going across the sides, with orange arm bands and standard shinobi pants.

"State your name and business" one of the guards said, his voice quite deep.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am here for the dragon tournament" Naruto answered to the guard, to which he nodded and started looking through a sheet of paper.

He nodded "You may pass and this must be the person coming with you" Naruto nodded and the guard signaled for the gates to open. Naruto and C both walked in and looked on in wonder.

The place where the tournament was been held was huge, there were tons of people walking back and forth. Marketers were on all sides, trying to sell what ever they had in stock.

The most amazing thing were the floating buildings above, to which C looked up in amazment 'How are they able to keep building's in the air' he thought.

"Come on Naruto, we need to get some rooms. Once we do that maybe we should have a bite to eat, all of that travelling is exhausting and you need energy for the tournament" Naruto nodded to C and they went to find there rooms.

On the way they were interupted by a man with brown hair wearing the same unifrom that the guards wore at the gate "Naruto Uzumaki, you are required to come with me to the meeting room, so that you may start the tournament" Naruto groaned, he wouldn't get something to eat.

"Ok, Naruto I'll go find some rooms and once you are done, we will grab something to eat" Naruto nodded and went off with the shinobi.

"So, what is going on" the shinobi glanced at Naruto.

"Lord Mazeras has asked for all contandents to go to the meeting room for an announcment" Naruto nodded.

They came up to a large door, which the shinobi opened and Naruto stepped in and found a large amount of different shinobi all in the room, even some samurai were present.

A man with orange redish hair walked in, a fan with flames going across in his hand.

"Hello, I am Mazeras, and I am the host of this exam. Now usually you would just go straight into fighting other people, but there are many contestants, so we will be holding a, preliminaries of sought" many of the contestants didn't look happy while some had impassive looks.

"Now, if all of you will pick out a number and walk into your designated area, you can begin" all of them nodded as Mazeras pulled out a jar full of pieces of paper. Naruto finally got his after 10 minutes of waiting.

'Number 15 eh' Naruto thought as walked to the door with 15 on it, it opened once he got near so he just shrugged and walked in.

The place was quite plain, normal stone walls, torches to light up the large room. Naruto heard strange footsteps and found a figure dressed in samurai armor walk toward him with it's sword drawn.

Naurto quickly got into a standard stance and prepared for an attack.

**"Soul Slayer" **a purple arc of energy shot out of the blade and slammed into Naruto, only for him to puff into smoke. The samurai swung it's blade from behind, Naruto barely dodging it.

Naruto went for an uppercut but was smashed away by the samurai's forearms. Naruto spat out blood 'Damn, this guy is strong' Naruto rolled out of the way, dodging another arc of purple energy.

**"Lightning Bomb"** a ball of lightning appeared in Naruto's hand and he shot forward. Just as Naruto got infront the Samurai whispered **"Soul Screecher" **a terrible sound hit Naruto, making his ears bleed and shooting him into a wall.

Thanks to his healing it didn't affect him to much. The samurai appeared infront of him but naruto ducked and kicked the Samurai away. It landed on it's legs unfazed from the hit 'Holy crap, this guy is strong'.

Naruto quickly activated his lightning armor level 1 and shot forward once again. The samurai swung his blade and shot out another arc of energy, this one was larger and faster.

Naruto kept going and slammed through it, hitting the samurai **"Lariat" **the samurai was sent into the wall from the hit. Naruto grinned 'That wasn't so har-' Naruto didn't finish as the samurai slammed the hilt of the sword into his head, sending him into a wall.

"Son of a bitch" Naruto said, getting out of the stone wall. The samurai dragged it's blade across the wall while charging at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped away from the samurai but it appeared above him, slamming down on his head with it's foot.

Naruto groaned, holding his pounding head, this guy was strong, that was for sure.

**"Naruto, that's it, this is a soul samurai. But I dont know how they got one. Anyway the only way to beat it is to rip the soul from it's armor" **Naruto nodded and dodged another swing from the sword.

'One, question, how the hell do you do that' Naruto screamed as he dodged another arc of energy, but got hit by another. He groaned and slammed his hand into the ground **"Lightning Style: Electric Pulse Wave" **a wave of lightning shot out of the ground and slammed into the samurai, sending it into a wall.

'How do we do it' Naruto thought.

**"There may be a seal on a part of his armor, try and find it and hit a good bit of tailed beast chakra into the seal, that should do it" **Naruto nodded and charged at the samurai.

He swung a fist, which the samurai dodged and swung it's sword at Naruto. Naruto went to grab his dual swords but didn't have them 'Oh no' Naruto barely dodged the attack.

Suddenly Naruto appeared above the samurai and shot a tailed beast arm straight into it's back, and by luck he managed to hit the seal. He watched the samurai fall apart and sighed in relief.

The wall at the back of the room opened and a shinobi walked through "Come with me, you have passed the preliminaries" Naruto nodded and followed the shinobi through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will try and bring out the next when I can.

Soul Samurai:

Armor with a lost soul stuck inside by a seal, each soul has strong skills and are very powerful, most are jonin level and higher. Rare to have a kage level one.

Known Techniques: Soul Slayer, Soul Screecher.


End file.
